


Deceit

by ALovelyLitwit



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Silly nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALovelyLitwit/pseuds/ALovelyLitwit
Summary: Nicky flirts with another man and Joe seeks his revenge.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 312





	Deceit

'I had a young lover once.' Joe's eyes glaze over and Nicky sighs dramatically.

Nile quirks an eyebrow. 'You mean Nicky?'

'No, Nile. He means Admir. It's the story he tells every time I've angered him.' Nicky turns his attention back to oiling his sword.

'We were only sixteen. And so desperate for one another. The way only young boys can be.'

Nicky rolls his eyes. 'I was not flirting with the security guard, Yusuf.'

'He had the most beautiful chestnut eyes, speckled with little golden flames. Let me show you, Nile.' He reaches for his sketchbook.

Andy chooses that moment to join them. 'Miss anything good?'

'Joe's about to show me Admir.' Nile watches as Joe flips through the charcoal smudged pages.

'What the fuck did you do this time, Nicky?' Andy laughs and stands over Joe's shoulder.

'I merely said thank you to the nice man who believed he was saving our lives.' He shrugs, then shoots Joe a dirty look.

'Do you see, Nile. The way his hair sweeps across his forehead. So sweet and soft.'

Andy snorts. 'Time to go, Nile. You don't want to be here for what happens next.'

They start to leave but Nile glances back over her shoulder. Nicky has moved between Joe's legs, setting his sketchbook aside. They are whispering back and forth. Joe's lips begrudgingly lift into a small smile.

Nicky climbs into Joe's lap, pressing their foreheads together. Eventually, their lips meet and Nile knows that Admir is already long forgotten.

Andy shuts the door behind them and laughs. 'There never was an Admir.'

'What!' Nile's eyes widen in disbelief. 'Does Nicky know that?

Andy shakes her head. 'And don't tell him.'

Nile frowns. 'Y'all ain't right.'

Andy grins as a loud moan echos through the closed door. Nile grimaces and wonders at how weird she too will be after a thousand years with these fools. It'll probably be so, so much worse for her.

And that's something to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Cross-posted to @litwitlady on Tumblr.


End file.
